


Charming Depravities

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Snuff, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus satisfies his very depraved appetites.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Other(s), Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Dennis Creevey/Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, maiming, naughty language, and snuff.

He takes the boy in the middle of the day while he’s walking down a hallway alone. Carries his stunned, disillusioned body back to his rooms. Lays the little first year on his bed and strips him with a spell.

He admires the boy’s body as he strips out of his own clothes. He has always liked redheads.

He joins the boy on the bed. Hits him with an enervate and follows it up with a very strong confundus charm. The boy’s eyes flutter open.

“Good morning, love.”

The boy’s eyes are glazed from the spell.

“Mornin’.”

He pulls the boy to him and kisses him full on the mouth. The boy doesn’t resist at all. He thinks this is all perfectly normal right now. He pulls back and drags the boy face down to his cock.

“Open.”

The boy does and he shoves the boy’s face onto his cock. Begins fucking his mouth while the boy gags, but the boy thinks this is normal, so he doesn’t fight him. He rolls them over and fucks the boy’s face into the mattress. He casts a spell so the boy won’t choke to death and another to increase his load impossibly and then begins filling him.

By the time he’s done the boy’s stomach is round. The skin pulled taut. He’s lying there holding it and groaning. Beautiful.

He lays back and catches his breath. Pulls the boy to his cock and the boy dutifully lavishes it with attention. Gently licking it clean.

When he re-hardens he fits himself between the little boy’s legs, lifts them up to give himself better access and uses a spell to loosen him just enough. He shoves home. The boy screams from the pain. He smiles and begins thrusting at once. Starting slowly while the boy’s arse clenches tight around him from the boy’s agony. Then faster as the boy starts to loosen. Soon he’s pounding into the boy hard enough to bruise. The boy is lying there panting and moaning. He feels himself getting close so he casts the spell to increase his load again. He climaxes and watches moaning as the boy’s stomach expands rapidly from his new load. It takes a good ten minutes for him to finish filling the boy. The boy’s stomach is so large he looks like he’s going to pop. Probably would with another load. Tempting, but he has a better idea.

He lays there for a good hour just enjoying watching the boy try to understand why this both feels right and very wrong. The charm is beginning to wear off when he finally feels himself hardening again.

He pulls the boy to his chest and whispers lovingly to him. Tells him exactly what he’s going to do to him and watches confusion swamp the boy’s face. His charm is going to hold just long enough then.

He pushes the boy gently down the bed. Casts one last spell. And sinks his cock in the boy’s magically expanded ear canal. The boy’s face is a blend of acceptance and horror as his charm begins wearing off quickly now. He fucks into his head gently. Wanting this to last until the boy snaps out of it. He does and begins fighting to get away. He holds his head firmly and fucks ruthlessly into him.

“Do you know what will happen after I fill your ear canal with cum, Mr. Weasley?”

The boy is crying and begging him to stop.

“You will never hear in this ear again.”

He fucks into the boy even harder as the boy begins sobbing. He’s getting close. So close, but he needs more.

“I’m going to obliviate you when I’m done Mr. Weasley. You’ll never know why you lost hearing in this ear. I’m about to cum, get ready.”

He cums to the look of despair washing over the boy’s face.

~~~~~~

He gets away with it, again. And again and again. But then he gets unlucky. He takes a little first year Ravenclaw girl a year later. Fucks her full of his cum and obliviates her. But she remembers. He’s called up to see Albus.

“I cannot lose you as a spy, Severus, but this _cannot_ continue.”

He stares at Albus for a long moment. Then he nods.

“I will never do this again. On one condition.”

“You aren’t in a position to demand conditions.”

“I am. I’m your _only_ spy remember, what will happen if you cannot trust the information I bring you?”

Albus gives him a disappointed look and he rolls his eyes.

“It’s a very small condition and just the one. I want you to watch a memory with me and if you do not get an erection, and no using magic to prevent it, then I will do as you say.”

“Severus this isn’t a joke.”

“If you are truly so disgusted by my behavior this should be easy for you.”

They have a long staring match.

“Very well.” Albus sighs.

He pulls out his favorite memory and they enter to watch it together.

This one is only a little muggle boy. No one at all really. He uses a spell to strip the boy and admires him, he’s beautiful, all smooth brown skin and curly black hair.

He begins stripping out of his own clothes. Casts the confundus charm on him. No point having the boy upset when he could instead enjoy this. He wakes him.

The boy wakes looking confused. He presses his cockhead to the boy’s lips.

“Suck, love.”

The boy does. He pulls the boy onto his cock and casts a spell so the boy doesn’t choke. He doesn’t actually need to pull out now so he just gently ruts into the boy’s throat. He casts the spell that will increase his load as he gets close. He cums filling the boy till he is groaning with pain and clutching his rounded stomach.

-Severus looks over at Albus where he is watching the memory with him. The man is visibly struggling not to become aroused.-

Once he’s ready to go again he loosens the boy’s arse and thrusts inside while telling him how good he’s being. He asks him if he loves this and the boy begins chanting yes. He fucks the boy from behind and turns the boy’s head so he can kiss him feverishly while he does so. The boy kisses back with enthusiasm. He uses the spell again and fills the boy almost beyond capacity. The boy is whimpering by the end. He decides he’ll play with him more in the morning, secures him to the bed and drifts off for the night.

-Albus is still managing to hide his lust enough that he can deny it. Severus is starting to wonder if this was a mistake.-

The next morning he wakes to the boy trying to loosen his bonds without waking him. He laughs at the boy. Goes to empty his bladder and then returns to use his toy again.

He stands beside the bed and moves the boy so he’s lying flat on his back at the edge. He casts the spell and thrusts his cock gently into the boy’s ear canal.

-He glances at Albus to find him looking shocked. and also he notes with a vicious smirk, with an undeniable erection.-

He begins thrusting more and more forcefully into the boy’s head. The boy whimpering with fear the while. He tells the boy he’s about to cum and that when he does he’ll never hear in that ear again. He cums to the sound of the boy’s sobs.

-He glances over as he hears Albus groan lewdly at that.-

He lays down and watches the boy lie there seemingly dead. All hope fled. It’s perfect. Watching that, it doesn’t take long till he’s ready again. He fucks the boy’s other ear into deafness. Thy boy cries quietly as he does so.

He can only fuck so many times in a row without needing sustenance so he makes himself breakfast. When he comes back he just watches the boy for awhile. He simply lays there utterly defeated.

He removes the bindings and lays the boy on his side. Slides up behind him and readies him for his last fuck. He slides inside and begins thrusting without worrying about hurting the boy. It won’t matter soon anyway. He rubs his hands on the boy’s massive cum belly. Feeling it slosh as he fucks him with punishing thrusts. He’s getting close so he casts the spell again. He cums and watches eagerly as the boy’s already overfilled stomach is forced to accept more of his seed.

-He hears a long groan beside him and watches Albus climax without once touching his cock.-

The boy’s stomach is groaning now as his cum continues being forced into it. It splits down the middle and the boy screams. Severus pulls out of the dying boy and finishes shooting over his screaming mouth.

They exit the pensieve.

“Well?”

Albus sits down heavily behind his desk.

“Very well, my boy, you may continue this depravity. But next time we’ll use one together, hm.”

Severus smirks back victoriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus floats the boy onto his bed before summoning Albus through the floo. Once Albus arrives they begin stripping the boy together. He’s a tiny little thing, all skin and bones, he’s been homeless for a while. It’s practically a mercy killing. He stands back and lets Albus take the lead on this one. He’s excited to watch the man take his first victim. After this there’ll be no more threat of Azkaban. The man would only be condemning himself.

Albus strips and then lays down beside the boy. He wakes him with a spell, then hits him with a confundus. The boy looks up at him with glazed eyes.

“Daddy?”

Oh fuck, he hadn’t expected _that_. Albus smiles down at the boy and then nudges him down the bed till his leaking cock is at the boy’s lips.

“Suck daddy’s cock like a good boy.”

The boy does, not knowing that there’s anything wrong at the moment. Albus groans as the boy begins sucking. He ruts into the boy’s mouth for a long moment before forcing the boy’s head down onto his cock. Severus watches the boy’s throat stretch and begins teasing his own erection. Albus fucks the boy’s throat for a few minutes before casting the spell that will increase his load. He climaxes with a groan and begins filling the boy. The boy’s stomach begins bulging within moments and soon he looks as if he’s swallowed a football. Severus wonders if he’ll even survive a second load. Albus finishes and pulls back panting. He quickly strips and slides up behind the boy preparing him with a spell. He slides home in one slick thrust. The boy rolls his head to the side to look at him.

“Daddy?”

He groans and begins fucking the boy.

“No, I’m not your daddy, just a friend. You’re being a very good boy.”

He boy grins lopsidedly and he begins thrusting harder. The boy moaning at the repeated ramming of his prostate. He reaches down and finds the boy’s tiny cock is hard. He fondles it while fucking him harder. The boy climaxes dry, clenching around his cock and he growls out the spell just in time before he follows the boy over the edge. He begins filling him, watching in wonder as the boy’s stomach stretches. He now looks as if he’s pregnant, with twins. His cock twitches at the sight.

“Fuck, Severus, if only I’d known this was possible decades ago...”

“Seeing as I invented most of the spells myself...”

“True enough, my boy.”

Severus glares half-heartedly at being called that. Then forgets all about it when he sees the man stroking himself back into hardness. He sits up to get a better view as Albus drags the boy’s head into position, casts the spell, and sinks his cock in the boy’s ear canal. Fuck, it’s almost as good watching as it is actually doing it. Albus groans decadently, then begins swearing as he pulls out and thrusts back in.

“What are you doing, daddy?”

Albus thrusts harder at that. But ignores the boy. Severus leans forward and whispers in his other ear.

“You’re daddy is fucking your ear. He’s going to fill it with his semen and you’re never going to hear in that ear again. When he’s done I’m going to use your other ear and you’ll never hear anything again. But that doesn’t matter because you won’t survive the night. We’re going to fuck you to death, little one.”

He makes sure to use a sweet tone as he says it. The boy smiles up at him in response. Albus groans and fucks harder, holding the boy’s head still.

“Fuck, Severus. Oh fuck, this is so good. You’re being such a good boy, my son. So good for daddy.”

He fucks into the boy’s ear a few more times unsteadily before stilling with a groan. He pulls out slowly, then sits down, panting.

Severus strokes himself to full hardness before sinking his cock into the boy’s other ear. The boy looking up at him with no fear or anger in his eyes. Then Albus removes the confundus charm at his nod. The boy’s eyes fill with terror and no small amount of despair, but he doesn’t fight. Just lays there defeated, taking what he’s giving him. It’s so fucking good. He fucks into him harder and faster. Holding the boy’s head still and pounding into him. He drags his thumb across the boy’s trembling lower lip.

“Such a good boy.”

He doubts the boy can even hear him with his only working ear stuffed full of cock, but maybe he’ll read the words on his lips. The boy’s eyes fill with tears, he groans, and fucks him harder. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his peak and he fills the boy’s other ear. The boy closes his eyes and just lays there.

They lie there for a long while. Quietly talking about various subjects. Even mundane talk of issues that have arisen at Hogwarts are enjoyable when discussed next to a suffering young boy. It takes about an hour for them to be ready for round three. Once they are Albus turns the boy onto his side, and settles behind him, while he places his cockhead at the boy’s lips. The boy looks up at him, he gives him a warning look, and the boy opens his mouth. He slides inside at the same time Albus does. They begin fucking the boy in tandem. The boy whimpering, tears rolling down his face. They fuck him gently for a long while, trying to make it last. Then begin speeding their thrusts, fucking into him harshly. Severus feels himself getting close and casts the spell, Albus groans and begins snapping his hips harder than ever. He climaxes just as Albus casts the spell on himself, Albus climaxing just after him. They watch eagerly as the boy’s stomach begins expanding even farther. His skin, already taut, begins creaking from the strain. The boy begins screaming, the sound muffled by the cock filling his throat. It doesn’t take long before the boy’s stomach splits, unable to hold anymore. They both groan at the sight. Albus keeps his cock snug inside the dying boy, while Severus pulls his own free and covers the boy’s face with the rest of his spend.

~~~~~~

They begin using boys together regularly, Albus doesn’t like girls, and only muggles so far. The new school year arrives with a fresh crop of first years and Severus finds himself sorely tempted. He doesn’t know if he can resist.

He doesn’t end up needing to.

“Severus, my boy, have you seen the youngest Creevey boy? He’s delectable isn’t he? I was thinking we could use him next.”

He nods thoughtfully. He doesn’t mind that idea at all.

“We would have to use the same ear though, unless you want to deafen the boy entirely?”

Albus sucks in a sharp breath.

“I do, we could only risk it the once but, it would be worth the risk don’t you think?”

“Indeed.”

~~~~~~

Albus smuggles the boy out of his dorm and down to his dungeon quarters. They strip him together, admiring his cute little body with his slightly chubby cheeks and his tiny cock. He’s perfect. They decide since they’re only going to be able to fill him the once each that they’ll share his tight arse.

Albus wakes him and puts him under a confundus charm. Tells him to lie there like a good boy while they strip. Once bare they lift him up and impale him on their cocks. The boy looking confused at their actions. Albus pulls his face up and kisses him sweetly.

“You’re being such a good boy. Tell me how it feels, my boy.”

“It feels weird, daddy.”

They begin fucking the boy in tandem. The boy making little gasps each time they thrust home. It’s so good Severus doesn’t think he’s going to be able to last as long as usual.

“It feels good now, daddy. So good.”

They fuck the cute little thing harder, pounding into him. He begins moaning quietly, his tiny cock hard as diamond. Severus begins fondling it as they fuck him. It doesn’t take long before the boy is whimpering as he orgasms for what might be the first time. He clenches around them and they each cast the spell on themselves almost simultaneously. They thrust into him a few more times before climaxing one after the other. The boy clutches his stomach as they begin filling him.

“It hurts.”

They both groan at that. Albus kisses the boy again as they continue to fill him. Soon the boy is screaming from the pain of his stomach being stretched. He’s already massive and they’re nowhere near being done. A few more minutes go by, the boy screams trailing off into groans. Then his stomach splits, having been stretched too far too quickly. Albus panics and Severus has to scold the man.

“It’s a simple enough fix, you fool. Calm down.”

He pulls the boy off their cocks and begins casting the necessary spells, while he finishes climaxing, covering the boy in his spend.

“Fuck, Severus, that was glorious. But why don’t you heal all the boys you use?”

“Why bother? Then I’d have to go through the trouble of cleaning them up after, easier just to dispose of them.”

Albus nods.

“And it would rob you of the chance to watch the light die in their eyes.”

“Indeed.”

They sit next to the boy, who is out cold at the moment, while they wait to recover enough for the main event. Severus can’t wait to fuck the boy’s hearing away. It takes a good half hour for them to recover, by then the boy has roused enough to be aware at least. Albus begins stroking the boy’s hair lovingly while explaining what’s going to happen next.

“We’re going to fuck your ears next, my boy. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. We’re going to use spells to make it possible and they’ll keep you from feeling any pain, but once we’re through you’ll never hear again. So I’m going to take the time now to tell you once again what a good boy you’re being. Such a good boy.”

They move the boy onto his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed and stand to either side, then cast the spells. They sink into his ears as the boy lays there looking confused. This time they don’t remove the confundus charm. Albus feeling like the boy suffered enough earlier. They simply rut gently into his head as he lays there, not understanding what they’re doing, or why. They begin fucking faster, the boy still lying there docile. Severus feels himself getting close and he gives Albus a look. Albus speeds his thrusts until he too is close and they both climax right after the other. The boy still lying there calmly.

Severus pulls out sighing. He does so hate having to clean up his victims. He begins the long process while mollifying himself with the knowledge of how arousing it will be to watch the boy adapting to his new life knowing that he made him that way. Fuck, if he keeps thinking about it he’s going to need to use the boy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus cannot believe the man had the audacity to lie to him like that. He _was_ going to leave the wolf alone, he’s never hated him as much as he hated those arseholes he considered friends, but now...he’s going to take revenge for that lie. A simple trick parchment, what kind of fool does he take him for?

He has his personal house elf watch the man and the moment he’s asleep that night, he acts. He breaks into his rooms and binds the man with an incarcerus. The man wakes instantly. He stands watching him. Lupin doesn’t struggle he simply lays there for a long moment. Then.

“Severus, please, whatever you’re planning...just please, don’t do this. I am sorry for what Sirius did, you know this...”

“This isn’t because of the mutt’s actions, but your own. You lied to me. You must face the consequences for that.”

He begins stripping and watches with supreme satisfaction as Lupin’s eyes widen. The man begins begging again but he ignores it. He strokes his cock, he can’t possibly get any harder, he simply wishes to bring attention to it. Not that he needs to, the man was already staring fearfully at it. He cuts off Lupin’s babbling pleas.

“Do you know what happens when someone fills your ear canal full of their semen?”

“That’s, you aren’t going to, _why_?”

“Because I want to. This is your own fault. I had planned to ignore your presence here, but then you lied to me, treated me as if I was a fool. Trick parchment, we both know it’s a fucking map. Although I don’t know how to activate it, you on the other hand...well I couldn’t rake through the boy’s mind for the information without angering Albus, but you’re fair game.”

He grabs the man’s face and forces eye contact.

“Legilimens.”

He finds the information easily enough. Then roots around a bit for his own sick amusement. He gets an eyeful of the wolf in bed with the mutt and withdraws. Nasty. He takes a moment to shake that image off, then strokes himself back to full hardness. He places his cockhead at the man’s ear. Casts the spell that will allow him access, then slips inside, ignoring the man’s renewed pleas.

“Shall I tell you what happens, or can you guess?”

“Please, Severus. Don’t do this. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It will leave you deaf. Lucky for you I’m feeling merciful and will only fuck the one ear.”

He fucks into the man gently, who is now crying quietly, then begins speeding his thrusts. He fucks into him for several minutes, slowing down whenever he gets close to the edge, making this last as long as possible.

“I’m going to cum now, wolf, and you’ll never hear in this ear again. But don’t worry, I’ll obliviate you after so you’ll never know why.”

The man cries louder, as he climaxes, filling his ear canal.

~~~~~~

He’s sitting in the staff room for another tedious staff meeting a few weeks later, when someone says something quietly to Lupin. Lupin apologizes and asks them to repeat themselves, explains that he recently lost hearing in that ear. Severus finds his gaze caught by Albus. Albus gives him a look. Fuck.

He follows Albus up to his office after the meeting.

“Was that really necessary, Severus?”

“He lied to me.”

Albus sighs.

“Just don’t make a habit of it, my boy. Obliviation is not without it’s risks as you know well.”

He nods and they begin discussing when they’re going to use their next victim.

~~~~~~

A few days later they’re using another muggle boy, his cock is shoved in the boy’s ear and Albus wonders aloud.

“I wonder what that feels like.”

He gives Albus a look.

“I never said I wanted to experience it, my boy. I’m merely curious.”

“Liar. You love the idea, don’t you? You want me to lay you down and fuck one of your ears into deafness. Admit it.”

“I do not.”

“If you don’t admit it, you’ll never get to experience it.”

He fucks the boy harder while staring into Albus’ eyes. Silently telling him that this could easily be him if he’d only ask. Albus sighs.

“You are right, my boy. I don’t know why, but I do want this. Would you mind terribly?”

“I’ll only do it if you agree to do it in your office, with the portraits watching. I want to have an audience. Want the rumor to spread of just how depraved you are.”

“Oh fuck, Severus. Yes. Yes, we’ll do just that.”

He climaxes with a moan, taking no notice of the boy whose ear he’s filling, picturing Albus under him instead. He never knew how fucking hot it would be to have a willing victim. Never thought he’d find anyone mad enough to want this.

~~~~~~

The next night he floos to Albus’ office. His cock too hard to attempt walking there. He finds Albus pacing with impatience.

“Strip Albus, I want everyone to see how hard this makes you.”

Albus nods eagerly and begins stripping at once. He clears his desk with a negligent wave of his wand, then lays flat on his back upon it. Severus strips himself, watching Albus panting with arousal. He moves over next to him.

“Beg.”

“Please, Severus, fuck my ear into deafness. I need it. To know that you’ve changed me permanently in this way. Please.”

He casts the spell and sinks into his ear canal. Glances up at the portraits to find them wearing varying expressions of shock, disgust, awe, and arousal. He catches the eye of the old Black Headmaster. The man doesn’t say anything, just smirks widely. He begins thrusting slowly.

“What does it feel like?”

“It mostly just feels odd. Not pleasurable at all, but the knowledge of what’s about to happen. Of the fact there’s a cock inside me, somewhere it shouldn’t possibly fit? It’s so fucking good. I’m so close, I don’t dare touch my cock. Fuck me, Severus, fuck me into deafness.”

He fucks into him harder at that. Albus moaning continuously about how fucking good this is. How much he’s tempted to let him fuck his other ear next. He fucks into him harder and faster, as some of the portraits begin wanking themselves. He feels himself getting close.

“I’m almost there, Albus. Going to fill you with my spend. Fuck. So good.”

He climaxes and Albus groans, then climaxes himself, screaming hoarsely from the intensity of his orgasm. Fuck. He’s going to need to do this again. He wonders who else might be depraved enough to actually want this.


	4. Chapter 4

He spends a lot of time considering different potential willing victims, but no one stands out to him as especially likely or as being irresistible enough to be worth seducing. He contents himself with unwilling victims in the interim. That doesn’t change for almost two years. Until he finds himself called to Albus’ office.

“The boy needs occlumency lessons, my boy. I know I’m asking a great deal of you, but the boy is in grave danger. He needs to learn to close off his mind.”

“The boy will never be able to master occlumency. He has no control over his emotions, Albus. What’s the point in wasting both our time?”

Albus sighs a deep sigh.

“He needs to learn it. There may be some benefit to you if you were to try. I notice the boy still has hearing in both his ears...”

“Albus...”

“You feel that much affection for him that you don’t want to use him that way? Have you never even touched him?”

“No.”

Albus shakes his head.

“My boy, we both know you want him. If you don’t want to take him by force...seduce him. Make him want it. You know as well as I do that you can easily do so. Especially if you’re reading his mind...”

He glares at the man. Who runs a finger down his deafened ear. Fuck. He does want to claim the boy.

“Lily would never forgive...”

“She would never forgive you for allowing the boy to be taken by Voldemort. Isn’t a little deafness the lesser evil here?”

“That is a false equivalence and you know it. I could easily teach him occlumency without taking advantage.”

“But you won’t. You’ll teach him occlumency and you’ll take advantage. We both know you could never resist such a perfect opportunity.”

“Fuck...fine. I will give him lessons. But I’m not going to touch the boy. I do have some self control.”

Albus gives him a knowing look. He gives him a glare in return, then storms out. He will _not_ use the boy. He will not.

~~~~~~

The first few lessons are an unmitigated disaster. The boy is just as useless as he’d thought he would be. He begins searching out the boy’s most embarrassing memories in an effort to motivate him to try harder. It doesn’t work. He continues anyway, it can’t hurt. Or so he thinks. Until in their sixth lesson he finds a memory of a dream and stops stunned. He watches it in it’s entirety and then rewatches it. He pulls out and stares down at the thoroughly embarrassed boy. His resolve cracks, then shatters. Fuck. He has to have him.

He stalks forward into the boy’s personal space. Drags him up from where he’s fallen to his knees again. He pulls the boy into a kiss, the memory playing over and over in his mind. He’s going to do that one of these days. Bend the boy over his desk and spank him till he cums screaming over it. The boy gasps into his mouth and he takes advantage, tasting the boy before the boy can think to stop him. He kisses him until he has to pull away for lack of air. They simply stare at one another for a long moment. Then he steps back.

“Again.”

The boy looks bewildered.

“As much as I would like to continue that, right now you need to learn to protect your mind. Now. Legilimens.”

The boy is still useless. They continue for another hour, before he shakes his head at the boy, and drags him up again. He kisses him again before sending him back to his dorm for the night.

~~~~~~

The next few lessons go much the same as the first few only with kissing and then groping before and after. Each time he moves things a bit father along. Sending the boy back to his dorm unsatisfied every time. He won’t bring him to orgasm till he’s inside the boy. It only takes a few weeks for the boy to be begging for it. He refuses for another week just to make sure the boy is certain. Then he leads him to his quarters and fucks the boy senseless.

At first it’s only something they do after each occlumency lesson, but then it becomes a nightly routine. The boy is insatiable. He starts out very slowly and carefully introducing the idea of his marking the boy in a permanent way. The boy no doubt thinking of piercings or tattoos.

When the boy finally bites the dangling bait, asking him what he has in mind, he acts very hesitant. It isn’t entirely an act. Then he admits, very reluctantly, what exactly he wants to do to the boy.

“You what?! Why would you? Why would anyone do that? What makes you think I’d agree much less _want_ that?”

“I know it isn’t exactly a normal request. It certainly isn’t a small thing to ask either. But this is what I want. I don’t expect you to want this also. I just, would like you, to consider it. I don’t think doing so will change your mind but, tonight, when you go back to the tower, think about it. Touch yourself while imagining it, please. What could it hurt to do so?”

“You’re insane. This is ridiculous. But fine. I’ll, god, I can’t believe I’m agreeing to even this much, but sure. I’ll do _that_.”

He pulls the boy in and kisses him tenderly. Telling him without words how much this means to him. It really does. So much. The boy pulls back looking horrified.

“Wait, is this why so many students have lost hearing in one ear?”

He grimaces. He hadn’t thought the boy would make the connection so soon. The boy’s eyes widen and then narrow in his anger.

“Why would you do this? You didn’t seduce all of them? You raped them. Why would you. Some of them were only eleven when you did this!”

He grimaces even further. Fuck. He might just need to obliviate the boy and revise his plans. Then again, what worked for Albus...

“May I show you?”

The boy shakes his head, but not in a denial, simply overwhelmed. He leads him over to his pensieve and shows him the memory of Albus and himself using Dennis Creevey. He feels the boy stiffen beside him. He takes the liberty of moving behind him and wrapping him in his arms. He whispers in his ear.

“You see, I’m not the only depraved individual in this school. Albus likes this so much he had me fuck one of his own ears into deafness, while the portraits in his office watched. You haven’t heard the rumor? It’s spread through most of the school by now.”

Dennis’ stomach bursts and Harry twitches in his arms.

“Fuck, how can you? I think I’m going to be sick.”

He makes the boy continue watching as his memory self heals the boy. Then begins whispering in his ear about all his other victims.

“Did you know your friend Ronald Weasley only has hearing in one ear?”

The boy’s breath hitches, but when he ghosts his hand over the boy’s clothed cock he discovers him to be hard, so apparently he isn’t _that_ upset.

“Wouldn’t you like to do that to someone? Shove your cock inside them and change them forever? I’ve done it to many, many, people. Each time it’s special in it’s own way. I took the hearing from one of Lupin’s ears you know. He cried so beautifully as I did so.”

“Severus you can’t just do this to people!”

He chuckles at the boy’s pretending outrage. Then grips his hard cock through his trousers.

“Your mouth says you hate this, but your cock betrays you.”

“Just because I find it on some level hot doesn’t mean...”

“Shh, watch, the main event is starting.”

They both watch eagerly as the boy has two cocks shoved into his head. Severus notes with glee Harry’s quickened breathing. He slips his hand into the boy’s pants and grips his cock. He begins stroking him in time with their thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Harry to start moaning and trying to thrust up into his hand. He stills the boy’s hips and forces him to experience the same rhythm the Creevey boy is. The boy whines. He licks the shell of his ear and whispers into it.

“Imagine it. I could fuck your ear into deafness and then later I could fuck that ear again and again. Next time I take a child you can help me fuck them, Albus will understand. I was planning to take another muggle boy this weekend. You can help me fuck him to death. What do you say?”

“Fuck, Severus, fuck. I want to, I do.”

“And your ear..?”

He bites the lobe gently as he waits for the boy’s decision. He decides that even if the boy refuses he’ll accept it. Now that the boy has accepted his depravities he’s not going to push him away.

“Yes.”

He hums and strokes the boy to completion. He decides to wait till the next day just to be sure the boy is certain.

~~~~~~

The next day when Harry shows up for their nightly, he’s nervous and fidgety. He takes the boy by the upper arms and stares into his eyes.

“I want this, Harry. But only if you are _sure_ that you want it too. If you aren’t one hundred percent certain, we will _not_ be doing this. There’s no need to be nervous. This will only happen if you want it to.”

“But you rape other people all the time!”

“Yes, but they aren’t my lover. I care about you, Harry. Your opinion, your feelings, matter to me.”

He finds himself being kissed. Harry pulls back after a moment.

“I do want this. I do.”

He leads the boy to the bed and they both strip. Harry lays down, still fidgeting a bit, at the edge of the bed. He decides he needs another confirmation, just in case.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Do it.”

He nods then casts the spell. He places his cockhead at the boy’s ear and just drinks in this feeling. The boy _wants_ this. Fuck. That is so fucking good. He presses in. Harry makes a tiny little sound. Then.

“Feels weird. But also, it’s so hot. Fuck. Fuck me.”

He does. Slowly at first, but then gaining speed as he sees Harry’s straining erection leaking onto his stomach. The knowledge of how much the boy wants this. Fuck. This is so much better than taking an unwilling victim. He fucks into Harry harder. Harry moaning under him. Urging him on. He obliges the boy, fucking him as hard as he can. He feels himself getting close.

“I’m almost there, Harry. Tell me how much you want this. Beg for it.”

“Please, Severus. I don’t want it. I _need_ it. Fuck me till I can’t hear in that ear anymore. Fuck me, please.”

He fucks the boy harder again for a moment, then climaxes with a roar, filling him with his seed. Harry bucks up and climaxes as well, with a long drawn out groan.

“Oh fuck, it feels different already. Fuck. I can’t hear in that ear. That is so fucking hot. God, Severus, I am so glad you suggested this.”

He collapses on the bed next to the boy and kisses him.

“So am I, Harry.”


End file.
